claymore Part 2: The Fallen Rises
by cheerleadingirl1416
Summary: CLAYMOE: PART 2: THE FALLEN WILL RISE    This takes place during the warrior rebellion in chapters 114-116. This is my hopes/predictions. Point of view: 3rd person Teresa.
1. Chapter 1

CLAYMOE: PART 2: THE FALLEN WILL RISE

This takes place during the warrior rebellion in chapters 114-116. This is my hopes/predictions. Point of view: 3rd person Teresa.

The day. The day I died. I remember it as if was yesterday. My life was taken by a demon, once a human, who was surrounded in pain and suffering. She tricked me. She was a cruel demon. Yet dying was not what scared me in the last few seconds of my life. What scared me was knowing that Clare, my reason for living, was now loosing her reason for living. And I will never forgive myself for not being strong enough to live for her.

She gasped in pain as she took her first pain full breaths of air. The air smelled of rotting flesh, and the table she was on was solid stone.

"I-I-I'm…" she stuttered, "Alive…" she slowly opened her eyes, her shining silver eyes. She moved her fingers, and wiggled her toes. A faint smile spread on her face.

"Oh." A voice came from the opposite side of the room. "Your awake, Teresa."

She turned her head and glared at him. The man was dressed in full black, and very faintly she could make out his face. Half of it was only mussel. An evil smile spread across his face.

"A 'thank you' would be nice miss Teresa. Do not tell me you have lost your manners." The man stood.

"For what exactly." Teresa mumbled as she slid slowly toward the edge of the table, pain shot through her body, she tried not to show it.

" For bringing you back to live of course!" The man said as he reached her side.

"W-what are you talking about? I was just wounded… I could not have died." She said promptly with her head raised high.

Wait.

Her smile vanished.

"Clare… where is Clare!' She stood up.

"Clare?" the man looked puzzled. "Ah! You mean that girl you used to travel with. The one that got you killed. Yah, a real trouble maker that girl. She joined the organization some time ago."

"… I really… did I really… " she touched her neck. A scar.

"It was a clean slice of. When you were killed, we only had your body at first. We could not find your head. But finally, this little girl came up to one of us and asked us to but your blood and flesh inside of her. She willingly joined. I believe that is your Clare."

Teresa gasped, and slowly traced the scar along her neck. Tears fell down her check.

Huh?

She stopped. A large square scar was on the back of her neck.

How did I get…?

" Ah that scare." The man noticed her feeling it. That is where we took your flesh and blood and put in into that girl."

No, no Clare no. You should not have chosen this life. Clare… I told you to be happy as a human…

Teresa placed her hands over her eyes and sobbed

Clare. Clare. Clare.

"How long." She sobbed through her hands. "How long have I been dead?"

"I would say 10 years." The man sat down beside her. "That girl Clare is giving the organization a run for their money.

"What?" Teresa shot up. "She is alive?" a feeling of ease rose up inside of her.

Clare I can she her again.

"Well I am not sure… she is said to be, however-" Teresa stood and began walk down the hall.

"Miss Teresa? Where are you going, you must stay!" the man franticly ran after her.

"I am going to find Clare."


	2. Chapter 2

CLAYMOE: PART 2: THE FALLEN WILL RISE

This takes place during the warrior rebellion in chapters 114-116. This is my hopes/predictions. Point of view: 3rd person Teresa.

The day. The day I died. I remember it as if was yesterday. My life was taken by a demon, once a human, who was surrounded in pain and suffering. She tricked me. She was a cruel demon. Yet dying was not what scared me in the last few seconds of my life. What scared me was knowing that Clare, my reason for living, was now loosing her reason for living. And I will never forgive myself for not being strong enough to live for her.

She gasped in pain as she took her first pain full breaths of air. The air smelled of rotting flesh, and the table she was on was solid stone.

"I-I-I'm…" she stuttered, "Alive…" she slowly opened her eyes, her shining silver eyes. She moved her fingers, and wiggled her toes. A faint smile spread on her face.

"Oh." A voice came from the opposite side of the room. "Your awake, Teresa."

She turned her head and glared at him. The man was dressed in full black, and very faintly she could make out his face. Half of it was only mussel. An evil smile spread across his face.

"A 'thank you' would be nice miss Teresa. Do not tell me you have lost your manners." The man stood.

"For what exactly." Teresa mumbled as she slid slowly toward the edge of the table, pain shot through her body, she tried not to show it.

" For bringing you back to live of course!" The man said as he reached her side.

"W-what are you talking about? I was just wounded… I could not have died." She said promptly with her head raised high.

Wait.

Her smile vanished.

"Clare… where is Clare!' She stood up.

"Clare?" the man looked puzzled. "Ah! You mean that girl you used to travel with. The one that got you killed. Yah, a real trouble maker that girl. She joined the organization some time ago."

"… I really… did I really… " she touched her neck. A scar.

"It was a clean slice of. When you were killed, we only had your body at first. We could not find your head. But finally, this little girl came up to one of us and asked us to but your blood and flesh inside of her. She willingly joined. I believe that is your Clare."

Teresa gasped, and slowly traced the scar along her neck. Tears fell down her check.

Huh?

She stopped. A large square scar was on the back of her neck.

How did I get…?

" Ah that scare." The man noticed her feeling it. That is where we took your flesh and blood and put in into that girl."

No, no Clare no. You should not have chosen this life. Clare… I told you to be happy as a human…

Teresa placed her hands over her eyes and sobbed

Clare. Clare. Clare.

"How long." She sobbed through her hands. "How long have I been dead?"

"I would say 10 years." The man sat down beside her. "That girl Clare is giving the organization a run for their money.

"What?" Teresa shot up. "She is alive?" a feeling of ease rose up inside of her.

Clare I can she her again.

"Well I am not sure… she is said to be, however-" Teresa stood and began walk down the hall.

"Miss Teresa? Where are you going, you must stay!" the man franticly ran after her.

"I am going to find Clare."


End file.
